


The Buddy Fic

by imbadwholf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious!Finn, Slow Burn, oblivious!Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Poe didn't mean to call Finn buddy one day? What if did anyway? Where would that leave two oblivious people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ella as she made me finally write this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ella+as+she+made+me+finally+write+this).



There have been few times in his life when Poe Dameron can remember actually not censoring his words. At a young age he had meet various important politicians due to his mother's importance as a pilot. During the conversations that would occur he would have to make sure to never allow a wrong word to slip. The results of such indiscretions could range from middle annoyance of guests to intergalactic wars, although he never inadvertently or purposefully caused the latter. Such pressure before he had even ten digit years to his name was allot to beer, so on such nights he would get tucked in to his bunk and given a kiss on his forehead. But there was a new stronger force in his life then the worry of hurting people’s feelings. Finn.

A successful mission had never felt less usefull, his contribution to the movement was valuable but it felt not big enough. It was this negative line of thinking that led him to reject the offer of drinks with his colleagues once they had landed, instead he took to caring for his ship. Before too long BB8 was lifted out of their place and then lowered to the ground. “Heard you were busy clearing up.” A velvet voice said behind Poe. “Did you forget it’s my night to pay?” It was the same tone used when one is half amused and curious. 

Turing around Poe wiped his hands on a funnel to remove the excess grease they had obtained, oblivious to Finn’s eyes that followed the movement intently. “Oh yeah. Sorry Finn. I just… I made a mess this time. A big one. I really need to…” In an attempt to save his voice the pilot moved his hands around in the direction of the aircraft. 

“Oh yeah. Okay. Can I help?”

Shocked Poe tried to reject the idea. “But it’s your rounds tonight.”

With a shrug Finn moved passed his friend and onboard. “I can pay but not attend.” It was whilst looking around that he noticed the lack of movement of his companion. “Just tell me I wouldn’t be any help and I’ll leave.” When they were both finally side by side Finn was kind enough to not comment on the clean state around them.

Several hours later Poe found himself a little tipsy and hmming with the man of his dreams. “Don’t tell me about how little music they listened to on the… the.” Even the name of Finn’s origin was too much for the emotional one. 

Really lossed Finn frowned. “Why?”

Internally the brown haired boy reasoned: because it takes all my strength everyday not to cry due to the bad treatment you have received and it costs all my energy because I don’t want you to think you can't tell me everything and anything, but I don’t have the patience now and my care can be misconstrued to pity and IO don't want that so please just don't. Whilst the words he were able to form were “well… because I … yes. You know?”

Giggling Finn shook his head. “No Poe Dameron. I do not.” Before too long they were stumbling towards their rooms. “Stay with me.” It didn’t sound like a request or a demand, more of an idea poorly worded due to the haze of alcohol between them. Poe interjected by trying to say Finn’s name, but the darker skinned man shook his head once more. “You walked me to my room past your own room. And I don’t know if I can trust you to make it all the way back to your room without me.” They shuffled a bit in the corridor. When Poe nodded his friend typed his code in the pad attached to the door, allowing them to inter.

Giving in to exhaustion they both sip some water and decide to retire. “No. This is your room we share a bed.” Poe insisted before grabbing Finn’s hand. “Come on.” It was the best night sleep either had had for as long as they could remember. 

 

Artificial light filled the room awaking them both. Although unaware of his pal’s current state Poe took in the image of beauty before him wrapped in his arms “Good morning ba-” It was probably due to the previous training he had experienced at a young age that allowed him to quickly react to the string beneath his hand. Without pause he realised not only the consciousness of his friend but also the inappropriateness of this line of talking, and rectified his mistake. “Buddy.” Silence hugged them as tight as they wished they were holding one another. Privately they maintained these desires both enjoying the proximity and warmth they were being given. “I’m going to get breakfast ready.” Slowly Poe retracted himself from the embrace because he new if allowed himself to be left alone in that room the absence of companionship would ruin him. By the time Finn had washed up Poe had finished his own meal, like ships in the night they swayed past each other, both finding interest in the floor in an attempt to avoid eye contact. 

“We should get to work.” Little was spoken between them before they headed to their respective jobs. 

 

Despite more intense teasing Poe was receiving from his friend than before their night together (which in of itself was a large ammount) things between the couple concerned had not changed much. That was until Finn  forgot to look where he was going. He was built tall and the base had some rooms that had lowering ceilings due to their archaic design, whilst passionately talking with Jess about a theory he had on the ending of a holovid series they were watching the back of his head collided with part of the wall. Before falling to the ground he let out a small yelp.

 

White sheets were surrounding Finn when he slowly lifted his lids a few times, trying out the change in light intensity a bit he took a little while to look around himself. There were a few wires attached to his arms casting a web along to the wall. “Oh my stars. Finn!” Poe outburst with excitement before calling in a nurse. 

“How long have I been out?”

Trying to calm his friend Poe placed a rough palm on the bedspread as a lady joined them. “Oh just a day or two.”

“Two days four hours almost five.” She informed. The name tag she wore was blurry in the ex-stormtrooper’s line of vision but when Poe said  Larissa  softly Finn put two and two together. “He needs the fact Dameron.” The bashful pilot caused a laugh to escape the patient's lips. “Alissa told me last time how he stayed by your bedside the whole time you were in a come, don’t worry I supplied him with cushions this time.” Now the pinkness of Poe’s check turned a dark shade turned red.

“I’ll leave you to give your report?”

“No.” Finn argued before Poe had even managed a single steep away. “No. You can stay. Please.” It was another idea, and Poe could vividly recalled where that ended him up. “Thank you.” The analysis took surprisingly less time than Finn predicted it would, but he hadn’t consider the little damage he had caused this time in comparison to last time. Thanking the nurse he waited until she was gone before allowing his friend to see his panic. “Why do you hate her?”

“Pardon?!”

“Well she isn’t a friend of yours.” Before the pilot could interject his perspective. “I mean otherwise you would call her buddy. That’s what you call all your friends. What did she do?”

“It’s not like that.”

“I’m confused.” 

Returning with some pills the women walked between the two stunned men. “Everything all right in here?”

Far too quickly they both replied. “Yes.” 

In a matter of moments Poe had processed everything and decided he had a few options. Either he could explain how he had actually intended to call Finn babe, which would never occur. Or he could explain the lack of necessity for the nickname, but then he would maybe hurt the other’s feeling by undermining his first public assumption and any emotions too extreme right now could cause serious pain for him and leave unforeseen harm. Finally he could continue with this charade. “Thanks buddy.” He said to the existing nurse. Due to the mass of patients she had to see that day she hardly took notice of the odd words and just nodded towards the two of them. Content with this transaction Finn picked up the medicine and digested it. Inside Poe cursed several times.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening Finn managed to convince Poe to leave and have a proper meal with their friends convincing him that: “The stuff they serve here isn’t enough for you Poe. And I don’t want you to be eating bad chocolate stuff AGAIN. Just go and socialise you goodball. I’ll still be here when you get back. Look if you go I promise to get some sleep.”

Walking in the familiar hall he automatically got a tray of food and sat down with his friends. News of Finns recovery had travelled fast around the base so instead of discussing it the topic of conversations circling around was about an upcoming mission. None of those present questioned if Poe would be present, and he was thankful for the the lack of input he needed to provide. It wasn’t as though him and Finn had been talking  non stop, especially since the patient had been drifting in and out of consciousness since waking up. The words that haunted Poe’s mind as he absently ate some of his dish were what   Larissa had said to him as he left. “Honestly whatever it is you are referring to you, if you think it could upset him. Don’t risk it. Not for the next few weeks at least. During my inspection I mentioned strenuous physical exercise but this includes mental. Now I really must go Poe I have someone waiting for me.”

After a while Jess lightly kicked him under the table. “What up bro?” She asked around a mouthful of sweets.

Internally Poe laughed and scolded Finn: the food around here isn’t much more nutrient. “Nothing.”

“Don’t give me that bu-”

Snap interrupted. “Rubbish.”

Rolling her eyes the female pilot decided not to swear but kept glaring at Poe. “Come on dude. We’re all friends here.” That got a chorus of giggles and cheers. Although it was a bit early all of their friends were tipsy.

“I think… I need to ask you a favour. All of you.”

The benevolent sounds stopped and they all turned their attention to him. “Anything Cap.” Saluted one of the trainees. 

Taking a deep breath Poe tried to think of how to word his request. “I’m going to need you all to…. Well the thing is. I just need you to get used to me calling you guess buddy for a while.”

Confused Snap said. “But that’s your special term for BB8.”

With a nod Poe conceited. “Yes. But Finn… is under the impression that is what I call all people we consider friends.” For most of them they had switched off after Poe had mentioned his crush, as they knew where this sort of thing would lead and they would do anything to help their college. 

However for Jess and Snap it was not enough. Eventually the two persuaded Poe to leave the group behind and discuss matters in a hidden colestroom. Once he had finished recalling all the recent events Jess could hardly contain her excitement laughing to herself. 

Whilst Snap seemed to be thinking about the situation more thoroughly. “What did he think about you not saying buddy during the weeks between that night and his accident?”

Before Poe could shrug Jess answered. “Oh, who cares? Concussion, confusion. I don’t give a da-”

“Language.”

Sihing she wrapped an arm around the best pilot in the resistance’s shoulders. “Lover boy here has got himself in a pickle. And would we be, if not his closest companions in the galaxy to do our duty and help.”

Skeptically Poe looked down at her, his eyes squinting at little at the bright smile she was beaming in his direction. He knew she was up to something, or at least would be soon but he didn’t have time to question her or the effort. And even if he did he doubted he could either find our or be able to prevent her from doing what every diabolical thing she was thinking about. “Right.” Dragging out the r he turned to Snap. “So none of you are going to tell Finn what I used to use the word for. Right?” 

“Of course not.”

“Or what I was originally going to say?”

“No promises.” 

Jess nudges Snap who was grinning. “Shut up.” Then turning to Poe with a look of innocence but also honesty. “We won’t.”

“Or tell the others about this.”

Slipping past the men Jess opened the door to check for anyone else in the corridor and nodded. “Nope. Yep. We are all good. Go back to your boyfriend.”

As he left Snap chuckled and slapped Poe’s back, who was blushing bright red. “He is no-not… We are not…”

Whilst practically skipping Jess tossed her head back in joy. “Yeah sure. Whatever you say buddy.”

  
If Poe almost fell whilst running back to find his sleeping friend’s bay, then nobody other than himself and possibly a janitor would ever know.


	3. Chapter 3

To try and get used to using the word buddy in reference to people other than BB8 Poe started to hang out with new people more. Usually Poe greeted a few cadets who had just joined the base but recently he had started to request being the first face to welcome them. Standing outside ship after ship he waited for the arrivals to disembark before using the word to each and everyone he could manage to say hello to. Often it would take hours before he would be finished, and although not as mentally tiring as piloting he still found being around people and having to try and rewire his normal terms of endearment exhausting. The time they had to put aside for such a task further annoyed BB8, who found the whole thing ludicrous and a bit offensive (buddy had been THEIR thing, after all). When corridor lights started to flicker to alert them it was time for everyone in certain sectors to head to their dorms the two of them did just that. “I know it sucks buddy.” Poe told him as they slowly walked down the halls. “I wish it was different to.” To some beeping the pilot smiled. “It’s okay. We’ll see Finn tomorrow.” In reality it was less than okay. Once BB8 was charging and shut down Poe leant across a table and released some tension he did not consciously know he had been building. This whole thing was ridiculous and all he wanted to do was see his friend. But he knew getting used to saying buddy would help him for when Finn was released back to their room. Looking longingly at the empty bunk Poe changed and snuck into his own. He didn’t cry but that didn’t stop him feeling sad.

  
Despite Poe insisting that Larissa was a good friend, a great worker and an even better nurse, Finn was still unsure about her. What made it worse was how Poe wasn’t around to reassure him much anymore. In fact the pilot's absence made everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter added today :)  
> This one is very small. And has allot of angst. Opps. But it's important to bridge the previous chapters and future ones. Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave any comments or kudos :)


	4. Chapter 4

Being out of the ward for as long a time as forty-eight hours had given Finn all kinds of ideas (most illogical) about the speed of his recovery. “Next week I could do that.” “Oh that? That will only take a fortnight or so don’t worry” “I can be on the field within the next…” and so on.

During his second dinner sitting was when he decided to announce his plan. “I am going to train to be a pilot.” If Poe had taken a gulp of his drink just before that sentence he would surely have spat it out just the same as Snap did. When they asked him to repeat this he did. And then when questions on his motives he explained. “I think as a soldier it is useful to be equipped in as many different skills as possible. For instance each time I had to quickly escape be it with Rey,” His face light up at the mention of his friend before his cheeks darkened and he lowered his eyeline, then he found himself waving his hand loosely in Poe’s direction. “Or… um, or with you. Poe.” Collecting himself through the form of a cough he continued. “So I think while I’m stranded here being useless.”

That shook Poe enough to interrupt. “You aren’t useless Finn.”

“Yeah. Okay. But I’m not even allowed to work out. Larissa, I went to see her today. Nice lady.” That caused the boy opposite him to smile. “She said no gym for me for several weeks or combat training at all. So then I started to get a bit… annoyed I suppose if the word. Anyway she suggested piloting and I think it would be amazing.”

Speculatively Poe raised an eyebrow. “She said that would be a good idea?”

With a shrug and a nod Finn just said. “Yeah.” Then as if remembering everyone else was in the room he turned to the rest of the table.  “So I’m not one hundred percent sure of the procedure. But I believe I have to ask someone who is trained to… well train me.”

Before any of the other people sitting around had a chance to talk about potentials Poe leaned forwards a bit. “Me.”

All heads turned in his direction. The least surprised was Jess and although that scared him he was too preoccupied by the confusion on Finn’s face to think too much about that. “Pardon?”

“Me. I mean I can… I can train you. I am a trained pilot after all.” Taking a swig of water he winked over the brim of his cup in a final attempt to play this whole conversation off as casual and show he had been flirting instead of packing.

Still Finn didn’t seem so sure, but now his lack of understanding was mingled with an evident sense of being indigent. To show so he even went as far as to cross his arms over his chest and lean back in the canteen chair. “I know that. I am not stupid. But what would the best pilot in the damn resistance be do training someone like me?”

For the moment Poe decided to let the self deprecating tone of the question go, noting in his head he would return to investigate that line of inquiry when they were alone. For now though he mirrored Finn’s body language. “I can train anyone.”

Rolling his eyes (a gesture he had picked up from Jess) Finn tuted. “I know that. But don't you have more important things to be doing with your time.”

A rash seemed to form on the back of Poe’s neck instantly and so he quickly rubbed it. “I’m due some off time.”

That made all the other members of the resistance even more serious; Poe Dameron had never taken an non compulsory day away from duty. Ever. “And,” Finn, obvious to this fact, continued. “ _That_ is what you want to do with your free days?”

“What else should I do?” There was almost a dare in that tone. But no one raised to the bait. Mainly because Finn was trying to stare at the table.

“Okay.”

This startled the other man. “Really?” He could hear his other friend’s try to contain their laughs but he didn’t have the strength to turn away from Finn and frown.

Eventually the person in question looked up and nodded. “Yeah sure. Sounds… good.”

Showing the joy and none of the trepidation the two boys were feeling Jess grinned. “Great. Now that is settled. Who’s for a pint?”

 

* * *

 

 

After they had drunk a few rounds gradually everyone started to make their way back to their rooms. Finally Poe was left with a tipsy Jess and intoxicated Finn. Once he had helped the other male clean up some of the project vomit produced he checked to make sure Jess was safe. Returning Finn to his room was interesting, as the drunken of them kept insisting on singing random songs he had picked up over the few months since his freedom. “Are you sure alcohol isn’t going to badly affect you, what with your meds?”

Patting Poe’s strong arm Finn let out a whistle of air. “Nah. Sh- she said I’d be fine.”

Of course the pilot knew of who his companion was referring to. “And you like her now?” He smiled remembering the earlier conversation, specifically the part about Larissa.

“Yes. Yes. She. Yes. You were right.” Almost twirling around Finn let out a laugh; joyously surprised at his inability to move. “She is a good buddy. She is our buddy. She a buddy.”

Nodding Poe agreed. “Yes Finn.” Outside the other man’s door he waited for the thing to be unlocked and then he bid his friend goodnight.

“Wait.” Finn asked and so Poe did.

“You okay?”

Unable to control his lolling head Finn grumbled an affirmative noise. “I just… I can’t wait to be with you….” Then a bit started at his own words he clarified. “I mean. Flying. I can’t wait to fly with you. Because you will be teaching me, and I just want to learn and I thank you. And it’ll be you and me along, in the plane. Ship thing. With BB8 of course. But just us, in the pit room thing and…” He placed a hand sloppily over Poe’s heart. “Thank you.” With that Finn pushed open his door and was gone.

Loud enough to break through the door (Poe hopped) the man standing alone in the corridor shouted. “Remember to drink some water. And take your pills in the morning. Meet you at breakfast.”

Although he couldn’t see the exuberant smile on Finn’s face he hoped it was there. In this fast life he lived he had missed sunrises and falls by hours, people and droids by days, galaxies and planets by years. But never would a site be more fantastic and not seen by him than that of a drunk Finn smiling to himself due to Poe. And he missed it all because of a door.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later and the two boys found themself next to each other at breakfast, with Poe’s grantee of training his friend in the air they both found the usual calm silence a tiny bit uncomfortable. “I’m free this afternoon.” The pilot tried to conversational whisper to his companion whilst the rest of the group nursed their own hangovers. “We will only need one day to go over gears and the on ground stuff before a quick test tomorrow and then we can fly the following night.”

With slight panic Finn asked. “A test?”

Nodding Poe took a sip of a drink, not deterring his eyes from Finn he didn’t notice until he had gulped a few mouthfuls that it was not his flask in his hands. Quickly spitting out the concussion he turned to Jess, her head laying flat in the direction away from Poe. “That’s mine.” She mumbled and he quickly put it back in front of her almost asleep form.

“That bad?” Finn wondered as he passed Poe his own cup.

The thing he had consumed by accident was in fact some a concoction made by the intoxicated pals around them to help with their ‘condition’. “That bad.” Poe confirmed after several sips at the more normal liquid. “And don’t worry about the test. It’s more of a confirmation about what you remember from today. It’s not long about ten questions. And then you are free to fly. With a pilot on board. But that’s what I am therefore.” He seemed to beam a little at being able to recall his use in this scenario before he blushed and handed Finn back the mug in his hand. “Thanks.” Their fingers brushed against one another.

“It’s um… it’s fine don’t mention it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting around the table discussing strategies was not how Poe planned to spend his final day before a week break but that was what was needed of him. The circular table gave him not excuse to dodge the glances constantly being thrown his way. And although he was aware none of his colleges would miss it, he tried unsuccessfully to sneak glances at the time. Shortly after he got lost in watching the time tick by Jess coughed into a fist saying something that sounded a bit like the word subtle. Whatever the exact phrase or word she used it was enough to coax a giggle out of the surrounding team and Poe’s attention back to the matter on hand. When there was a minute left on duty Poe did something else the crew had never heard of before, he rose from his chair. “Dameron?” One of them asked.

Looking around he saw the grin on Jess’ face but couldn’t be bothered to flip her off. Nerves had never felt this intense before, or at least not for so many years he wasn’t even sure if that was the correct word to name label them. “Food. Hungry. Must go.”

In an almost arrogant tone Jess leaned back in her chair as called out. “Enjoy yourself _buddy_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Considering the odd hour the corridor was bare for a few moments before in huddles people were allowed to leave their shift, filling up the tiny space with their hustling. Staying almost glued to the wall he didn’t notice the hand reaching for his own until Poe felt himself being tugged into a nearby compartment. “I heard you left work early?”

Scratching the back of neck Poe tried to focus on the floor and not the cross woman before him. “Ah yess. Generall. See. News, not even important stuff at that, sure does travel fast around here doesn’t it?”

Her demeanor seemed settled a bit when she was more aware of his jittery state. “Let’s just say I have been keeping a close eye on you. Getting reports quicker on my pad about things to do with yourself?”

“Me? Why waste your time on me?”

Tutting she moved a little further back in the room. “Poe not only are you the best pilot I have, you are a friend. If that is what we can call it.”

Hurriedly he nodded. “We can yes. Yes definitely.”

With a small smile the elder one continued. “The thing is I know you have been acting strange lately and I just wanted to make sure you were okay?”

“Odd?” Completely confused he waited for her to clarify.

Even more annoyed at his ignorance she said. “Yes. Odd. Poe how long have we been working together? Professional five years this planet wise?”

Swiftly he answered. “Six and a half.”

This only seemed to fuel her annoyance because she lifted her hands in the air with exasperation. “See?” She asked as if the confirmation of a time frame would somehow clear up his uncertainly. When Poe remained quiet she continued. “I have never once, ” Lifting an accusatory finger at him she squinted. “Not once known you to take even a second off your job. You work extra hours. You don’t leave until everyone is back on base and safe. You stay in the gym until everything is clean. Then you suddenly leave your task,”

“A meeting,” He interjected.

Leia continued on regardless. “Early.”

“By 69 seconds.”

Still cross she folded her arms over her chest. “Still early. And don’t think I don’t know you request a whole week off. Everytime we talk something is going on in your head. Tell me?”

Before him Poe could see his mother’s friend, he sees the eyes that watched him as a child falling over the playground and gleaming when he swore in unknown languages, the ones that always stayed focused equally on a mission and himself. It pained him to know how alike his birth mother and Leia were, sometimes he stayed up at night imagining they were standing side by side in the large lonely office the only survivor on the duo now resides in. Imagining them writing letters to officials of different planets, checking over the errors and laughing at the paper airplanes they would make. A pang in his stomach reminded him before he told her about Finn, about how head over heels he was falling that this incredible woman before him had lost everything. Her brother to a war he faced alone. Her son to battle the family had lost again. Her husband to her son. And she didn’t want to burden her with a tiny problem when the lives of thousands weigh down the grey marks below those eyes he loved so very much. “I’m fine.” Poe lied.

The woman had seen him in diapers. She saw through him as if she was looking a glass box, only inside was smoke and she couldn’t see what lay in the fire. With a speculative tone she said. “Okay. Alright then. Dismissed.”

Never before had she used such terminology towards him when they were alone. “General?”

“I said dismissed pilot.”

As Poe left he saw her shoulders fall a little. Was the only thing she had left him? Had he taken that from her? Had she just lost him to his own hidden pride?

 

 

* * *

 

At lunch the usual group sat together bickering over something or other. Poe lost interest before the conversation had even begun. Under other circumstances he would have noted the way Finn looked downcast, but right now his thoughts were consumed with the way Leia had seemed. “As soon as you are done meet me down at the jets.”

Worried Finn only managed to nod before Poe was on his feet and had left the room. “Is he okay?”

One of the group stage whispered. “They are as bad as each other.”

Finn growled. “I’m only upset because Poe seems to be.”

The same one lifted his glass. “Point proven.” The took a massive gulp.

It was obvious to the ex-stormpiolet that the boy was not going to make any sense anytime soon so instead he turned to Jess. “What is wrong with him?”

“You know him best dude. You tell us.”

Wrinkling his brow Finn lifted himself up and took his and Poe’s tray to the side. Thanking the staff for the food he walked down to where he was told to go.

 

* * *

 

Down by his normal plane Poe brushed a cloth over the metal whilst talking to BB8. “I know. I know.” He seemed to be only more frustrated. “I’ll sort it.”

Close enough to interrupt Finn asked. “Is everything okay?”

A bit startled Poe jumped and dropped the towel. Quickly he grabbed it and on the way up almost bumped heads with his friend. “Yes buddy. Yeah.” To the familiar phrase BB8 beeped. “I’ll explain later.” The man mumbled.

“Poe if you want me to learn with someone else then I can…”

Putting the pieces together in his mind the pilot realised the conclusion Finn had come to. “No Finn. No it’s not that.”

“Another time then?”

Still shaking his head Poe pocketed the dirty rag in his trouser pocket. “Today, now, it fine. Great actually. Shall we start?”

Unsure a bit Finn followed Poe and soon they got into the rhythm of questions and answers. Together they worked well. During the early hours of the morning a group of tipsy gunmen stumbled past. “Hey Poe.” One whistled and instead of blushing like Finn expected the other man just brushed off the comment seeming completely indifferent.

“Good night gentlemen.” He called out before checking the time and cursing. “We ought to get you back.” Again he insisted on walking Finn to his dorm. “Sleep well.” Softly he whispered into the night only to receive the same two words echoed back in another’s voice.

 

* * *

 

Before slipping into his own bunk room he visited the main hall where he knew he would find Leia. Approaching with trepidation he lifted his hands above his head. “General?”

“Oh Poe.” She said, not startled but definitely confused.

Confidently he stood before her and inhaled a lot of air. “I’ll be alright.”

Now she smiled. “Once more?” Leia requested.

For the both of them he repeated himself. “I will.” It wasn’t a fact but it was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

On their way down to the ship away from their friends Poe tried to not concentrate on either Jess’ teasing comments or the looming promise of being alone with Finn, who currently looked fairly worried himself. “It will be okay. You can retake the quiz if you don’t pass.” 

Although the words had meant to encourage the other boy they did little to calm his ever growing nerves, despite this he forced a fake smile upon his face and muttered a thanks. When asked the first question Finn took a few moments to consider the answer and then in rushed voice said “Check the orange light before turning on the blue one below the seat, tilt the vehicle and speed up in speed, before rechecking the orange light. If it has turned yellow then continued on as planned….If not… If not! Turn off the blue light, pull the gas lever and call through to the nearest base.”

Grinning and nodding Poe continued to question this companion. Eventually the two of them sat on the ground quickly flying through the test.

“What is next?” Finn asked after a while of silence on the pilot's part.

Trying to suppress a larger smile Poe shook his head. “Nothing.”

Startled by this reply Finn continued. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Poe rose from the floor and held out his arms for the other man. “You passed.”

With an energetic bounce Finn lifted himself from his seating position and practically ran into his friends open arms. A few cheers were called out from the odd pilot that was walking past at the time. Pulling back the two of them looked very sheepish and focused their concentration on the ground. “So… what is next?” 

“Lunch!” Shouted Jess who sprinted out of the large room after Snap.

Unconsciously Finn grasped Poe’s hand and made to follow the pair. Neither of them noticed the other’s hitch in breath when they registered the contact. “We don’t need to buddy.” Silently Poe noted with how much ease he now used the term. To the confused expression before him he elaborated. “I brought us some food.” Pulling it out from the backpack that had yet gone unnoticed by the ex-stormtrooper.

Dropping Poe’s hand like it was burning his skin Finn attempted to conceal the pain he was feeling. “You… yah of course,” Before he could walk past his friend onto the ship a grasped pulled him back and the adorable face of the best pilot in the resistance made him confess his assumption. “You thought I was going to fail.”

In his life Poe had witnessed atrocities and the self hatred in front of him easily made it on to the list of things he wished to never witness again. “No. I _knew_ you were going to pass. And I therefore thought we could fly this old thing out of here and have a snack on some peaceful planet. Together.”

The last word sounded like a promise. Like it meant more than a simple meal under the stars, which considering the company on offer was more than either soul felt they deserved. “That… sounds more like what you would think.” Finn confessed. 

“It’s not about what I think or know.” Poe argued before turning sjy. “It’s about what you think of my offer.”

As a form of sorting the present tension Finn started to head to the X-Wing again. “Race you.”

 

* * *

 

 

On board they maneuvered around the one seat and worked together fairly well. In reality Finn had yet to have any off the ground training and Poe had little time to explain the complex operations he was conducted and instead just requested his coworker turn the steering wheel every now and then as well as flick a few switches on demand. In a languid manner the two of them descended off the machine onto the yellow grass, Finn first withe the food quickly lifted out his hand to help a blushing pilot down. “Thanks.” Quickly changing the topic Poe weighed up options of where to sit, but when he turned around to look at Finn he could not see him.

“Down here.”

Looking towards the sandy coloured ground he found Finn, who had just sat down a mere few meters from the ship. “Don’t you want a better view than my X-Wing?” Skeptically and with humour the pilot dropped down next to the open bag of delicious treats.

“Nah. I think it’s beautiful.”

If it were more possible Poe may have felt even more strong emotions towards the man. “I like it.” They giggled.

“So is there anyone here?”

Picking up a bun to eat Poe explained the planet had been abandoned during due to war. “Locals feared it would be destroyed.” Before long he noticed that his tangent to do with the history of battle had been going on for a extensive amount of time; heck even Finn’s eye line was dropping low enough to just be staring at his lips. Swiftly the blushing pilot rushed the back of his against his clean lips hoping to get rid of any crumbs. Mumbling an apology he turned his head slightly.

Getting up from his laying position Finn folded his legs under one another. “No. No don’t do that. It was interesting.”

“Yeah?”

For a while they stared into one another’s eyes. “Yes.”

Quietly they ate and watched the stars occasionally sneaking glances at each other. When the second sun had fallen they embarked on the homewards journey. Back at the base Poe bid his workmate farewell. “Tomorrow, after breakfast. More off base training.”

“Was I supposed to be learning anything today?”

Letting out a joyous laugh Poe shock. “Maybe only about the history of this war.” Then more sternly. “And that you can do this.”

“And you believe I can.”

Shrugging the paler boy simply put it down to experience. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any errors I have rushed putting this up as I am a bit busy at the moment. Please leave any comments you wish I enjoy reading them. And I hope to have a new chapter up soon.


End file.
